User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Archive 8
Help? Since you're a bit... ahead of myself as far as the game goes, do you have any information on this "Gold Sculpture" thing that's clogging up the Wanted Pages? If it's something I should already know about and have forgotten about, feel free to point it out :P --AuronKaizer ' 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've finished the game and have not encountered it, so it is either an optional pouch item (it has no subscreen slot) or nonexistent. -'Isdrak ''' 01:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically what Drakky said, it's not anywhere in the inventory. I don't recall anything with that name either, so if it is an item it's either an un-pick-up-able one that serves a very forgetable purpose or...well, I can't think of any other explanation. Even the Stone of Trials which you get rid of stays in your inventory, so if you could attain it, it would be there. Are we sure this is an actual thing in the game? And even if it does exist, it doesn't seem to be notable enough to list in the navbox considering nobody seems to know what it is. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I just remembered, aren't the boss key replacements called something to this effect? --AuronKaizer ' 01:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm almost certain it was added to the SSNav template for the boss key items. I'm still looking to find who added it to the SSNav template to ask them. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I believe the user's name was "Nintendocan", although that might be slightly off. -'Isdrak ' 01:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I'm not mistaken each key has a different name but the first one is called the Golden Carving. As the addition to the SSNav was before the release the name Gold Sculpture could very well have been the name for the first key floating around. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Gold Sculpture or Gold Carving item is the first Boss Key. -'Minish Link' 01:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) plaza Well, there is other plaza's technically, but anyway, I understand. Ruler of the coasters (talk) 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey, i saw the message you left me. well, yesterday i entered this wiki for the first time, cause something i was looknig for wasn't on wikipedia. Now, i don't edit on my own beliefs of the Zelda series and i try to be as objective as i can. all the pages i edit and the info i changed were kind of wierd. i decided to edit cause the info in there contradicted the info in some other page, thus making it hard to understand for any user who read both pages (wich are often relatd). also, some minor redaction edits were also made, for they were confusing at the time of reading. i even called my sister who is also a zelda fan, and the construction of such pieces of info also seemed lacky to her. there is a thing, though. while editing i admit to have made terrible mistakes in 2 pages. In the Imprisioning War page, while editing i erased something i later regret having erased, but i couldn't remember exactly what did it say; and the ONLY thing i did edit on my beliefs, that it was the Skull Kid who Link's looking for at the beggining of Majora's, and i was later convinced in another page that this friend is Navi, thus realizing my mistake. anyway, forgive the mistakes i made, and i'll lower the editing rate, and try to make it even more objective, only editing after having full knowledge of the subject. PS: are you a founder, co-founder or anything at this wiki, or just an user like me? ~~Logankovacs~~ It's Being Discussed Fair enough, I just wanted to make sure that discussion was happening. I decided to take a Wikipedia style approach to the subject and "Be Bold". Although, I will admit my edit was very sloppy. Zellfaze (talk) 04:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I only put it there because I guessed (correctly) that someone would notice quickly and take care of it. Anyhow, like I said it was a sloppy edit. Zellfaze (talk) 08:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bombers' Notebook Tasks I'm thinking of reorganizing the article, since it's kind of a mess right now. I was thinking of just having a heading on each character in the book, and listing what is needed to get the ribbon next to their name (mostly trying to keep the existing text in the article). What do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, well, I'm not sure why you're asking me specifically, but that sounds good to me. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, you're online, and I just wanted to make sure. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Historia discussion. I thought the discussion was settled? I mean, that's the vibe emitted by Jedimasterlink when Ian mentioned that Aonuma was the one who wrote or at least produced the timeline in the main discussion of the Historia in the Timeline's talk page. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :We've (probably) reached the conclusion that the timeline is official, but we still need to discuss what it is that should be done. What you're doing - tacking on information at the ends of paragraphs which may or may not contradict what's already said - is unconstructive. We need to massively overhaul any pages with timeline-related information on them, which is something that should really be discussed by the community as a whole. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Series questions Being the remarkable (and remarkably bored) person that I am, I decided that I would take some of my precious time to apply my wisdom to your questions, because I know that the one person that you needed input on this from is me. Naturally. Of course, I've not answered the striked out ones, so the order is a bit off, but who the hell cares. # Because they use a complex facial identification system from the future that is built into their faces. # Because you can beat it if you wear the Iron Boots and Majora's Mask. # He is a cyborg. # Peatrice. When she was bored, she made this up, making her the true origins of Tingle (as she is his ancestor). # Because his spirit is screaming in agony. # The same reason I need to wear your shoes to ask where you are. # Someone left him in the freezer too long. # He flew there. # Because he believes in second chances. # He checked wikipedia. # Because she's an addict and they're actually drug dealers. # Because the process by which he does so is horrifyingly scarring. # Because he's in love with one of them and he's trying to discern which. # Because they're good kissers. # Because instead of killing his foes, Redeadhunter actually hid them there. # Perhaps I'll answer this one with a question in turn: Why don't you want to poke a beehive with a stick? # With his Byakugan. # Because they're scared of Link. # You've never heard of Rabbitus Oceanus? # Because clouds are actually made out of diamonds, duh. Well. Now you know. -'Minish Link' 06:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Now that Minish has brought this up, I remember that there may be a serious answer to the question about wearing Kafei's Mask. When you speak to Anju in the Laundry Pool on Day 2 (assuming you didn't talked to Anju while wearing Kafei's Mask during the correct part of Day 1), she asks you if you have seen Kafei, puts on the mask, and says something along the lines of "he looks like this". Wearing the mask seems to be a way of showing what Kafei looks like in case people don't know him or don't remember his appearance. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) To answer the last question, I don't think the clouds are intended to be one big unbreakable mass since several things do fall through that you have to recover (some how staying in tact despite falling many many miles). I think what the cloud barrier mainly does is prevent loft wings from flying beneath the clouds and by proxy stop any of the denizens of Skyloft from reaching the surface short of suicide jumps. The real question is how come the sun and sky can sill be seen from every part of the surface when none of the surface can be seen from the sky? Some how the clouds are invisible when viewed from below. PS: I still think Ralph new about the passage because he is either Ambi's decedent or he actually managed to find out some information when he was running around the whole time. He would have looked up Zeldapedia not the vastly inferior Wikipedia. Oni Link 12:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Scaldera = Fire Gohma Hello, after you stated that a source would be needed to add this information I went to the Zelda Wiki (not this one) to find the source that they had for this information but their source has been deleted, can we still mention it somewhere on the page or not?--DrNefarious (talk) 06:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Dead Man's Volley it doesn't matter if the power weakens gives Zelda the ability to deflect it, it just weakens as it flies and charges back up when it hits a sword. KingGoku (talk) 15:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. The sentence stated that a certain attack can cause Zelda to be unable to deflect the attack. Your edit added that it might have been due to the power weakening as the attack travels. The latter is not indicative of the former. There is no reason to believe that Zelda is unable to counter an attack simply because it is powerful, particularly because she is the one who initiates the Dead Man's Volley. The more likely explanation is that being in close range prevents her from reacting in time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dimitri While he isn't specified, he is the only dodongo who can swim. KingGoku (talk) 15:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Which we discuss on a variety of pages that actually talk about Dimitri's nature. A Dodongo is what he is, so a Dodongo is what he will be called. The specifics of his differences from other Dodongos don't need to be mentioned in a sentence where we merely mention his race. Capitalizing "water" also implies that Water Dodongo is a proper noun from the game, which it is not. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but he can't breathe fire, he swims, and he doesn't have a bone to pick w/Link. :Yes, he is different from other Dodongos. No, this doesn't mean you can assign him a special breed of Dodongo which is never mentioned in the series. All we know about Dimitri's race is that he's a Dodongo, so that's all we'll say. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Your infobox Your infobox is randomly amazing. ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– User:Wertys761 ••••ROFL Waffle•••• Hyrule Castle Town Initial Passage Why have you deleted this page?? :Read the D template. If you can prove it's an official name (doubtful), we can maybe try to incorporate the information somewhere. Otherwise it's getting deleted due to not having an official name, not being notable enough to warrant its own individual article, and frankly, being very poorly written. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Placeholder Thanks man. KingGoku (talk) 02:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks, it was, how do i add it to my userpage? Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions Removing Suggestions You know, you're right about the ToC suggestion. It sounded a lot better before I put it down. How can I remove it? Now that I think about it, I have better things to do than wait around for the impending opposes. I'll just stick to voting and editing mainspace stuff. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just remove the suggestion through editing. The "don't remove people's comments" thing doesn't really apply in this case. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, now I might as well leave it since I have...two supports? Still, thanks for the information. Never going to try that again... —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Nonsensical Things I think I have an explanation for some of the items on your user page's list of nonsensical things: How can the Gibdos be so incredibly stupid as to think that Link is one of them simply because his face looks like one of their faces? :My theory is that they are sensing the Gibdo Mask magically rather than visually. The evidence is that I can't see their eyes through the bandages, so maybe their eyes can't see me, and they are trying to get Pamela's Father out of the Music Box House because they know there's a Gibdo in there, but they haven't necessarily seen him so they could simply be sensing his presence. The Gibdo Mask is created when the Song of Healing turns Pamela's Father's Gibdo-ness into a mask, so it would probably register as a Gibdo spirit on the other Gibdo's supposed magical mummy detectors. How did Goht get frozen? :Wait, why is there a giant robot in Snowhead in the first place? Anyway, while the curses on the four lands in MM are tied to the bosses, they may just be curses that do stuff on their own, and could theoretically even affect the bosses themselves, so maybe the curse of the intensified winter could have hit Goht as well. Kinda weak but it's all I could think of. Why does Ganondorf use another Phantom Ganon in The Wind Waker when the one in Ocarina of Time failed so badly and was declared useless? :He's still got to use minions sometimes, and Phantom Ganon is still better than your average Moblin. Also, he probably doesn't think much of Link back in the Forest Temple, but by the time of WW he sort of has to respect the Hero of Time's skills, and may have changed his opinion on how "worthless" it was. Why does Lulu allow Deku Scrubs to set up businesses in her room, even after she gets her voice back? :If you want to believe nothing is happening beyond what you see in-game, I don't think she ever leaves the stage. She may just be rehearsing and talking with other band members the whole time. The earlier you restore her voice, the less plausible this becomes. Why do we always see the guard looking at the Rosa Sisters when they dance? :I'd guess it's meant to indicate that he is watching/taking notice, indicating that the dance you're teaching the sisters is successfully drawing interest. Why does the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time have so many undead enemies? :It appears to be a large human structure such as a mansion or something, and given its location at the far end of the Lost Woods, its vast size, and its extensive use of stone, it doesn't seem to be Kokiri in origin. I’m thinking people such as Hylians used to live there, and ended up undead. Given the stories of humans turning to Stalfos in the lost woods and the Temple’s location, "human place > in the Lost Woods > undead humans in the place" could sort of work as a connection. It doesn't explain why people were able to build something that extensive and only turned undead after, maybe it was built in an open field and then the Lost Woods extended over time. Why some of the undead are are giant flaming skulls with bat wings I don't know. Why does Tarin want to poke a beehive with a stick? :Cuz Tarin is a lunatic awesome. People do ridiculous things in my dreams sometimes to though. Why are there four eyes in the Vitreous fight that never do anything at all? :Maybe it wants to leave some spares so it can continue to look at you with depth perception, even when bouncing around at you. This assumes the eyes can interface with each other psychically. Why does ST feature bunnies living in the ocean? :It's because of a very simple evolutionary sequence, stated by the Hyrule Histora: Water Dragon > Tadtones > Zora (River Zora branch off, Parella branch off and are sent to the past) > Rito > Wind Fish > Bunnies in Animal Village on Koholint Island > Interlopers > Bunnies on the Ocean Since most Ancient Robots clearly perceive their surroundings as being from their own time period, wouldn't they perceive the activated Timeshift Stone in their vicinity as displaying something from an even further past? Or since they clearly don't, would they simply see the activated Timeshift Stone as being an unactivated one? :They say they're powered by timeshift stones, maybe they think that the glowing simply means they are active in a sense of projecting energy to robots, and they aren't aware the stones are also actively shifting time. Why doesn't the sun block near the Ancient Castle of Ikana automatically disappear from the natural sunlight? :This one you already crossed out. What was the explanation?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Frankly, I forget. Maybe some un-crossing-out is in order. Or maybe not. If I get around to it I may search around for the answer I apparently found suitable. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Jedi actually came and explained that one to me here on my talk page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think the Ancient Robots are aware of the timeshift stones in the same way Link is. Skipper references the timeshift stone actively making him work and says that the pirates won't be in the hideout that Link visits because they'll be long dead. What indicates they perceive the whole world as a time shifted version? Oni Link 20:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :One of the Ancient Robots "fixes" your map to reflect the past version, noticing that some parts of your map are "wrong". This indicates to me that it perceived the world as a whole as being from its own time. The Ancient Robot near the Life Fruit Tree talks about Lanayru as if he's still alive and right over there on the cliffside, indicating to me that it's seeing the whole area as being from its own time, rather than the bit you've changed. A lot of Ancient Robots say similarly indicative things. Skipper is the exception, I guess, which if anything makes the whole thing more confusing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for egging it on for so long NOW i get what you meant by the spinner theory / circumstantial evidence thing just making sure you knew OK, Z Z, guess what: i actually did listen to you! How crazy is that?! :) The last time i edited goat herding was just to correct some wordage. the article said ‘yell’ when in game and in real life it is called whooping to goats (or any other animal ) . Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) just, uhhhhh,wonderin do you think it is possible that the gate of time was built out of timeshift stones??Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Laughing so Hard Alright then, why do theory sections exist?If this truly is a wiki for facts, would theory sections not be stupid? i think you are just a tad confused.thanks. that is all.Zeldas ganon (talk) 19:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Just Letting You Know About what you said about the volcano/bokoblin base edit, I was actually going to take that off myself, i just didn't find time. Is it OK if I re-post it on the volcano's page? Personally, I just believe it should be noted that Eldin Volcano is under Eldin's direct control. About what you messaged me, you can say what you want, but I will always say my theories are true ( except for the spinner one ) . I'm as easily changed as iron ore. Maybe, possibly, you could change my opinions, but it'll be awfully hard. BUT I won't post them anywhere except my user page from now on. Happy? Good. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, You Chose This River, Now Sail It! 1: you don't appear to have much, if any, respect for me. that's OK, not many people do, because i don't " conform to society ", but nonetheless, i take offense to what you said. I am just wondering, why did you just assume that, because of argument, offending a few persons, and reposting, i can't be trusted at all.2: ive changed! i haven't uploaded any theories except for on my userpage, and have tried not to offend anyone, ever since i got blocked. it was hard, trust me! but i will admit i have been a slow learner. if you want to continue our verbal duel, you "Clearly" know how.Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Xykeb, I realize dealing with someone like Zelda ganon can really try a person's patience (frankly, that's why I've tried to stay out of it). However, what you said on Mai is Me's talkpage was a bit much. Saying that Minish's advice was more trustworthy, without the disrespectful tone and what could be seen as personal attacks, would have sufficed. Provoking him as you did will only make things worse for everyone involved. I think I would have a right to be offended if someone said any functional human being would disregard something I said, even if what I said truly was not accurate (clearly, Zelda ganon was not giving correct advice; I'm not disputing that). Basically, I'm asking you to chill out a bit. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) IRC About My ToC Vote Removal Why do you say i cannot vote in the ToC? I read the rules, and apparently, i can....... unless, of course, the site added some new rule that isn't on there.Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :You need to have 50 mainspace edits. You only have 24. Type your username in here to see how many you have. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 04:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::It disturbs and distresses me that you would find it more likely that we have an unwritten rule despite having put together a comprehensive rules section than that you simply misinterpreted something. But now you know, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Quite Adequately.Zeldas ganon (talk) 14:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Marks of the Goddesses A few questions: * 1. Should this "Marks of the Goddesses" page be made? * 2. If so, would it qualify as an "Unofficial name", or does Fi actually call them the "Marks of the Goddesses"? * 3. Should this be used, or do you plan on deleting it anyway? * 4. I assume it would be a stub? Thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #I'm neutral on the creation of the page, but other people supported it, so I would say yes. #Somebody would have to do research on that to see if an official name is ever stated, but I can't recall of the top of my head any name being given. Personally, I don't really care what name is given, so I guess Marks of the Goddesses would suffice if no name can be found. If they're never named and we go with Mark of the Goddesses it would need an unofficial name template, of course. #Seems low quality to me, and besides which it would probably be better to have separate images of each symbol, so I would opt for deletion. But again, I'm not personally invested in the making of this page. #Only if the creator made it as such. Stub just means not all relevant information has been added, so it would depend on how much information was in the page upon its creation. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. In a quick search of the SS text dump, there was no mention of the term "Marks of the Goddesses", but there is "Mark of Din", "Mark of Nayru", and "Mark of Farore" in the Sky Keep, which I assume is collectively known as the Marks of the Goddesses. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that the Marks of the Goddesses appear in other games as well, so it would be good to search text dumps of those as well. (Although I doubt there will actually be anything in them.) Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Good call. I guess I'll try to make the page. One more question, for the page itself: Are the marks found on a Trial Gate in SS, or just on the ground? I can't remember, and the text dump doesn't seem to say. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I honestly don't remember. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I'll put that they're on the Trial Gate, because it leads to the Silent Realm. If someone says otherwise, whatever. I can't remember either. Also, I'll include the image for now, until a better one is found or if it does end up being deleted. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my theory article for the ancient cistern? I can understand if you have doubts, but there was a lot of support for te theory, and you failed to explain your reasoning at all :A lot of the "evidence" was awkward, circumstantial details that didn't directly support it in any way. Besides which, it was just poorly written and hard to understand. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Response-iito (ito makes it spanish) Hey Xykeb, thanks for clearing up my wording on the edit. Didn't think to word it like that....... *( Blush )* Man, I feel stupid. Anyway, I know how you said to continue our conversation if i wanted, so anyway how can i improve my attitude?Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Before I start, keep in mind that everything I say here is going to be my perception of you, regardless of your intent; that is to say, whatever you may intend with your comments, this is how they come off to me and others I've spoken to about it. The way I see it, the big problem is that you seem to feel like everything you do is "right". And I don't mean that in a "I'm so great at everything" way; rather, the thought that you may be wrong simply does not seem to cross your mind. You sound so sure of yourself about everything, even with things where you have far less experience and first-hand knowledge than other people involved. Beyond that, you seem judgmental, almost condescending, of the rest of the wiki as a whole. Your edit summaries tend to be littered with things like "this needs to be noted" or "why has nobody else noticed this?", etc., as if we should all know better and you're fixing everything. You simply come off as pretentious and a tad arrogant. This is furthered by your consistent defiance of criticism, constructive or not; whenever anybody says anything that makes you seem even slightly wrong, you jump to the defensive and attempt to either justify what you were doing or continually argue that what you were doing was right. Something to note, on that subject, is that not all of this has to be through your comments; you've also shown a fair bit of defiance through your actions. For example, when we said your theories weren't widespread enough, you tried your best to get them on the site by making them widespread, missing our intent and trying to circumvent what we had told you. I think what you need to do is try to see your comments through others' perspectives, and admit that some of the time you may not be right. In this most recent comment of yours (i.e. the one I'm responding to now), you actually don't exhibit any of your previous signs of pretentiousness, which I'm going to take as a good sign. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::For some perspective, I agree with all or most of the things stated here. But as Xykeb says, you're showing signs of wanting to improve, so at least for my part, I'll consider bygones to be bygones. Don't let me down. --AuronKaizer ' 07:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I second (or third, I guess) this. I do agree with everything said here but I think you actually wanting to change is a good first step...So yeah, I'd start by listening better to others' criticism and, as Xykeb said, attempting to see your comments through the eyes of others. -'Minish Link 15:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I forgot what 'pretentious' means, and i don't have a dictionary, but i presume it means arrogant. Dang..... If I knew that was my problem i coulda stopped 2 weeks ago! Oh and thanks to everyone who added on to this message. But Xykeb, not that it matters, but will your opinion of me ever change? I don't care one way or the other ( As long as you don't go 'round telling people i can NEVER be trusted.) really, i'm just curious.Zeldas ganon (talk) 23:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Second definition. And my opinion of you will change if you change. The reason I've had such disdain for you is because you've continued to be unlikeable. I rarely hold unjustified grudges. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Man, i like your vocabulary! Very good indeed ( No sarcasm intended whatso ever. ) Anyway, will the opinion change for better or for worse? I dunno if I've said this, but once someone earns My trust, it's SOLID STONE SET IN THE MOUNT!!! And You've Done this. I commend you for unbreakable opinion. Best of Wishes, Sky Child. :) Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :My opinion will change for the better if you improve. My opinion will change for the worse if you don't. It's as simple as that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ToC Votes What's up with the votes for Orca? There's a random IP address in the section, with Super Ike the Third after it. Which one is supposed to be there? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Looks to me like it was either Super Ike the Third who couldn't be bothered to log in and was attempting to assure it was him, or it was an IP posing as a ToC regular to get a full vote. I prefer to believe the former for simplicity's sake, but either way the vote shouldn't count unless the guy can take the time to log in first. Good call. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A Question About Theories Since I finished playing Skyward Sword, I've been adding a lot of theorization to the site, trying to connect it to the rest of the series. Many of these get taken down, others apparentely get accepted, and left alone. Now, I'm fairly new to wikia communities in general, so I was wondering if I've been deviating from how theories are typically handled. Should I be subbmiting these theories somewhere prior to actually putting them on the pages? Protomix (talk) 08:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is that your theories tend to have unsuitably small amounts of actual basis in facts, usually backed up with strange or awkward circumstantial evidence. They involve too much speculation and not enough hard facts, in other words. I have a feeling you're trying too hard to connect SS to the rest of the series, not looking at actual evidence in the game. Simply saying that something is in a similar location as another is not enough support; you need other similarities. You don't always need to discuss theories before adding them, but in some of these cases I would bring it up on the respective talk page, if you're not sure you have enough evidence. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 10:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I understand. You're probably right about me trying to hard to connect SS, and there's really only a couple of theories i've actually thought were good. I'll gather more evidence before i add theories in the futre I agree with XY. Unless a theory of yours is widespread and has evidence enough to support it, don't post it on the wiki. Also, remember to read the edit summaries before reposting stuff. Zeldas ganon (talk) 01:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Errors? I AM ERROR Or sure seems like it; would you happen to know why I'm receiving so many errors as of late? I keep getting Notifications telling me I can't edit pages or I need to log in (when I already am, checked my cookies and browser settings etc), and just now with the OoT page troll, it told me I couldn't undo the damage because of "conflicting newer edits". Was gonna copy everything over but you beat me to it. Is there a bug with the wiki or is my user status just wonky? Or are pages being locked and I'm not aware of it? Pages like the Skyward Sword insects, Ganondorf, bombs...I go in to try to correct minor grammar/spelling errors but am randomly barred from doing so. IceFlame 03:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't been experiencing any such problems, so it seems like there's something weird going on with your account. Maybe try logging out then logging back in? Other than that, I have no idea. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot of times the only edit you can undo is the single most recent one. If you have that problem again, go into the history and select the latest revision that you want to keep (click the part with the time/date), and hit edit. You'll have the text from that revision in edit mode and can publish it, free of any revisions made since. I'm not sure about the other problem though, I see no protection on the bomb page so even if it didn't know you were logged in it should still let you edit. Aside from just restarting your login session/browser/computer I don't know what else to do with that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) About my Poll Suggestion Why doesn't my poll suggestion ever show up right? What did I do wrong?Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because you don't sign your suggestions. ::Also, you have weird < and > symbols that don't mesh with the programming. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!--Reviewportal77 (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but no. I edit wikis I'm interested in, which at the moment happens to just be this one. More to the point, I'm not even acquainted with you and therefore I have no personal investment or interest in that wiki to begin with. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Proof A Link to the Past game manual: http://zs.ffshrine.org/album/link-to-the-past/inst-us/z3manual-17-18.jpg I would "know": I grew up "reading" this nearly every "night" as a "child." Link's Awakening Link was always meant to look more cartoony. Sarcastically yours, Lithoxene (talk) 03:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I cannot find any definitive proof that User:AuronKaizer is correct in his choice of Link's Awakening Link. Nor can I find any evidence to the contrary, except for the fact that I am POSITIVE he has one of them incorrect. Besides, a quick Google search of the Link's Awakening artwork shows a much more happy-go-lucky Link, which is consistent with the dreamlike theme of the game. http://i329.photobucket.com/albums/l395/Roy_Mustang22/Links-Awakening-Futabasha-Large.jpg I'd say you have more grounds for doubting him than me, now that we know he's at least 50% incorrect. More Proof http://cdn1.spong.com/pack/t/h/thelegendo108781/_-The-Legend-of-Zelda-A-Link-to-the-Past-SNES-_.jpg Content, or shall I continue posting? Lithoxene (talk) 03:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, this image is also used in the Link's Awakening DX manual (link). I'm still searching for proof as to the origin of the other image, and until someone finds said proof, it is standard procedure to leave it unchanged.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the only thing I can find directly tying the second image to any given game: (link). Other sites also claim that it's from the GBA ALttP/FS release. We should probably label it as such, and if anyone ever does find proof it existed before then we can change it again.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Deep Gorge Picture Someone just uploaded a picture of the Deep Gorge, seen here. Could you rename it to something simpler, like "File:DeepGorge.png" or whatever it is people usually do? I can't seem to find the "Rename" button on the edit options. Thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Only admins can move images and as of right now I don't have admin powers. You should ask something that does. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I'm not sure if anyone else is on right now, but I'll copy the message to AK's page and see when/if he gets around to it. Thanks anyway. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Crappy Page You put the one page up for deletion, but you couldn't delete it either? --星のカービイ (talk) 05:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Only admins can delete pages, for obvious vandalism prevention purposes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Devil Survivor As of now, I don't have either of those systems. There's a slight chance I'll get a 3DS in the future, though, so I'll keep that in mind. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Flaw I know they're not getting me to believe in some made-up religion. The other games don't offend me, but in The Wind Waker, every dialogue box is "The gods this" and "The gods that." I just think Wind Waker goes over the limit when it comes to other gods. --星のカービイ (talk) 00:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Plus I'm one of the Christians that firmly believe in the "there shall be no other gods before me" thing. The "no other gods before me" thing is the Christian part. --星のカービイ (talk) 00:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) This discussion is getting kind of long. Anyway, I know that. It just kind of disturbs me. Thanks for understanding me. Are you Christian? Because if you aren't, maybe that's why you don't see it the way I see it.--星のカービイ (talk) 00:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Q&A Jes curious, but what is you religion? Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Atheist, but I'm open to other people believing what they want to believe. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hear Me Out This is in response to the above two comments, kind of. First off (or second, whatever), I do not intend for this to become confrontational in any way. I don't want to be rude, or nosy, but I feel like I need to at least give you the opportunity to hear me out. I'm not going to force you into anything, I just want to ask you a few questions to try and explain what I believe. I sincerely hope this is allowed, but I have a bad feeling it isn't. However, it is my Christian duty to plant the seed, and let God do the growing. If you don't want to answer, that's fine too; tell me and I'll stop. First question. Do you think the universe is eternal or had a starting point? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Neither. I've given some thought to it in the past and I decided a long time ago that I have no stance on the matter on the grounds that it's not something I've ever cared about that much and I don't really care to have an opinion on the matter just for the sake of an opinion. I have no strong belief on the matter so why subscribe to a belief in the first place, is basically what I'm getting at here. I guess that's kind of my stance on religion in general, actually. I think a lot of people confuse the concept of atheism for the belief that the idea of God is completely nonsensical and that all things must be derived from a fundamentally scientific viewpoint and Christians are silly because God is not scientific and so on and so forth. On the contrary, I'm sure there are reasons people believe in God and maybe if I read the Bible and went to church I would know what they are. Thing is, I just don't care. Religion has never been a part of my life, and I see no particular reason to change that. As I've said, I'm very uneducated on the subject, so I can't really judge — which is why, unlike the stereotypical atheist, I don't flaunt my opinion and declare that God must not exist no matter what. Which isn't to say I'm agnostic either, because I do feel like the fundamental idea of a God is hard to believe. And it's hypothetically possible that being exposed to Christian beliefs could change that — but I know myself pretty well and I'm really pretty certain I'd just shrug and go "well, I guess that's a good point, but meh". In the end, it's just something I don't believe in, and have never felt the desire to; it's not a big deal to me and changing my opinion is pointless. That all being said, I don't have a problem if you want to keep asking me questions; I just want to warn you in advance that it will change nothing. Oh yeah, and you kind of failed at not being nosy, considering this is basically saying "you don't have to listen to me, but it would be nice if you were a Christian"...but I'll accept your stated intent and leave it at that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, I understand. If you feel that way, that's perfectly fine. I'll stop, then. No hard feelings. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 19:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC)